


Childish

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: this is a prompt thing from my tumblr(bangtasticbobby) thats why somethings are bold :),,,,,,, and its pretty short, sorry





	Childish

You walked into the tiny apartment you and the archangel had 'lived' in together for the past month. But when you say live you mean, sat on your thumbs and waited for some dumb thing to happen with Gabriel’s brother, Castiel.

When you walked into the living room you rolled your eyes, " **You can't just sit there all day** -" You paused, "Are we really just gonna sit in the living room all day?!" You whined. It had been like this for months. "Well, it's worked for the majority of the time we've spent here." You threw your head back, "Can we at least go clubbing?"

He looked at you as if you were staring at yourself, a club? Really? You knew you hated clubs, he knew you did- It was really a desperate attempt to get a reaction from him. It worked, but not as you planned. He pulled his hand out of the front if his jeans and snapped his fingers.

You jumped, closing your eyes. When you opened them you expected some elaborate dancing house but the only thing that changed was the channel. You sighed, falling dramatically on to the only other lounge chair, and crossed your arms.

"This is literally all we do all the time, can we go kill so-" He cut you off with a mock. " _This is literally blah blah blah_." He spoke with a higher pitched tone. "Can you not be so childis-" He finished your sentence with the same tone of voice. " _Childish right now_." Shaking his head with a over exaggerated frown on his face.

You put your pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of your nose, and at the exact time; The two of you spoke in unison. " **I'm too sober for this**." You almost cried you were so upset at not getting what you wanted. He chuckled at seeing you so angry, "Hey Y/n, it's okay. Look, we'll go out tonight at a fancy pizza place or something- like one with an arcade."

You smiled that sounded like a bit of fun, you nodded. "Thank God." He coughed at your response and rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. He knew, of course, you were about to tease the life out if him- and oh! was he ready for a prank war! His eye brows came together and a devious smile spread along his face. You tilted your head in confusion, but you knew what that look meant. A long battle would exist- one to last for life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt thing from my tumblr  
> (bangtasticbobby) thats why somethings are bold :),,,,,,, and its pretty short, sorry


End file.
